


Aright

by hunters_retreat



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural, Supernatural (Merlin Fusion)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was no king to decide the fates of men, but he was a father now and  it had to be enough. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Aright

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic

 

John took a deep breath as he watched his boys.  Nothing mattered anymore.  He understood that, in ways he never could have before.  He’d been too focused on his own pain to see what he was inflicting his boys with.  Too caught up in his own needs to see theirs.  They took care of themselves now.  Dean took care of everyone, and Sam tried his damnedest to take care of Dean. 

 

They had hard choices to make, but he knew they’d manage it.  The things he had to say, the things they’d need to go through to get through this, were staggering, but if anyone had shoulders strong enough to hold the weight of the world it was Dean, with Sam by his side. 

They left and he closed his eyes and felt what had come before, that life pressing on him as well, felt his pride of the first born and wondered at the attachment to the geeky, sidekick he seemed to pick up.  He wondered if Dean was destined to be this in all of his lives or if he’d ever get to find a place of peace.  He hoped so, hoped for all of them because Sam didn’t deserve to be the outcast rebel time and time again anymore than John wanted the part of removed, harsh father.

It didn’t change anything though.  He had his part to play and the Yellow Eyed Demon would see to it that it was done.

He took one last deep breath, remembering a time when he’d been a king, when his word had been law and he’d set the boys against one another with it, remembering a time when he’d been a father and he’d set his boys against one another the same way.  He remembered a crown and magic and Arthur doing his damndest to make him proud.  He thought of Dean and the hunter he was.  Merlin and Sam, always looking in for the affection that he craved, that should have been his all along.

John scowled.  He was not Uther in this life.  He was no king to decide the fates of men, but he was a father now and it had to be enough.  “Set the world aright boys.”  He whispered as he made his way out of his hospital room.  “Set the world aright.”

 

 


End file.
